User talk:NNW
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to your "profile" page. Please leave a message on ''the'' talk page if I'' can help with ''anything! -- Administrator person (User:Ivan247) ~62:50(SCTed), 86:85 (SCTey), ~5B2K1D (Please note: This is an automated message. So don't reply. This is just a message sent out whenever someone joins Dan-Ball wikia. So don't reply or else-) Wheel Core I do not mind. Just be sure to give me credit as you say, ok? And how I made the image- Very easy, actually. I took a picture of a Wheel enemy, enlarged it, recoloured it, and added lines to it. For the second phase, I deleted the border, kept the lines, and added blue "Currents" at the end of the lines. I also made the face look scared. Pretty easy. I did it in MS Paint XD DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 11:53, November 15, 2010 (UTC)The Enemy Info Guy Wheel Core Idea Do U think U could make another variant of Stick Ranger based on the pics in the WC pic? By Nathaniel Shaw55281 21:45, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ??? What are the raison of the wheel core are weakness of freeze?Poisonshot 18:38, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Fire piramid boss Fire piramid boss can beat wheel core.Poisonshot 12:24, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Well no shit! Fire Pyramid is the Megaboss AFTER The Wheel Core, Go be blatantly obvious somewhere else. DMSwordsmaster- The Enemy Info Guy Onigri pack? Is this your idea? In my opinion, very cool. I like the Idea of one-use weapons, but having the new levels mean more uses was something I didn't exactly think about. :p BTW, if you don't like the name "onigri pack", I think that "emergency rations" would also be a pretty cool name. :p : Yes, It is my idea. I think this is about the first time someone actually commented about my ideas- in a good way. Well, my initial idea was to call it "onigri packet", but that didn't sound right for Stick Ranger. As for the number of uses, well, it has yet to be fixed. It could be 3, 6, 9, 12 / 3, 5, 7, 10. I don't really know. "Emergency Rations" Don't really sound right though. -NNW Map Stuff I am trying to start a series and only have some enemies. Would you be willing to make a map expanding from the Castle to a Southern Island? I will leave another message when I think of the stage (and if you are interested, of course). LDXD=D Ludicrine 00:35, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your weapons I like if your weapons you no find name have the name:fire wave.The poisoner 23:09, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Lava wave has risk to confused by lava wave(species)The poisoner 13:26, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Hm... Good point. I could place it as Lava wave(Weapon). Do you have a picture of your Lava Wave(Species)? I could set the drop as one of them. Okey,is here(sorry,is a megaboss). Make a redo of this map,please.Is pluto map.The poisoner 14:05, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Nice going, jackass! Now I have more work besides of school.... HankGuideDude 16:15, January 3, 2011 (UTC) U R meannnnn -NNW : Gee, sorry... HankGuideDude 11:58, January 4, 2011 (UTC) : U surprised me a little too much.... heh. Umm... what the kfcu is this? Ludicrine 22:30, January 4, 2011 (UTC) TIEM FCUK! DMSwordsmaster- The enemy info guy : That game doesn't make sense, it's all just a paradox. HankGuideDude 11:37, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : I never got that game either... Ludicrine 20:32, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Your map Well, your map looks pretty good, but I don't think it will look like that. I think it will have more stages.Caagr98 13:30, January 4, 2011 (UTC) : Yeeeah... about that... I took the files directly from Ha55ii's Dan Ball Jar file. Look hereto get them. The map's really small and pixelated, but I can construct it in real size. Regarding the stages, II have absolutely no idea what stages will follow, so I left that area blank. I uploaded two files, you know. one is File:SR World Map Guess.png and File:SR Fan Map.png. The world map is the real version, while the fan map is the one with added stages from user's ideas. : My computer wont open the file. You dont think you could paste it to a paint/etc. file do you? I really want to see thisZoshiX 22:23, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : *Sigh*. I've never thought that I would have to do this again... I hoped that I would never have to return to This page again, much less show it to people... Ha55ii will kill me when he sees this... (lol) Regarding File:Magician Orb.png Is that some sort of program thingy? I would kill to use it. Kill a bush. Not, THE Bush...well, maybe...yeah, I would kill Bush. Ludicrine 22:34, January 4, 2011 (UTC) : Nooope, its a well designed fan-art which I wish Ha55ii would make it to reality. Kill a bush? Nah, i'm eco-friendly. --NNW :I was referring to George W. Bush =D Ludicrine 20:33, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : : Read this wiki! This is a french wiki of stick ranger that contains vote!Read it please.SR Fr